To The One I Love
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Hattori Heiji finds himself in a case, a case he can't remember only fire, a dead body and a shadow that wants to kill him . After a birthday party of Kazuha, he meets the one who will kill him out of love .


**This is a yandere!ShinichixHeiji fic, so he will somehow be OOC :) I always wanted to write a crazy/dark Conan, I also have this fic on archive . For the lemons and smut parts you have to read it there, like I have writed before I am not good with scene's . But I will try ! I just have to rewrite chapter 2, because my crime scene was ... Not crime enough :( **

**\- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_Pain shot to his head, and darkness covered his eyes ._

_' C-call an ambulance ! ' _

_Who is that ? _

_So hot ... I'm suffocating, it's so hot .._

_' Everything will be fine ! ' Said a voice that tried to stay calm as possible ._

_It hurts so much .._

_' the fire spread itself, we have to bring him to safety ! '_

_The boy was hoisted up, when he tried to open his eyes . ' Everything will be right Heiji, everything will be okay son .' _

_Heiji tried opening his eyes, as he feels his consciousness starting to slip away . Yet his eyes were open, not much but he could see . He saw a bright light, that comes from the fire which destroyed the house . He saw a shadow standing there ..._

_And the shadow looked back ._

" Heiji ! " Heiji jumped up as his name was called ." Oi ! " His childhood friend Kazuha, stood beside him as she looked angry .

" K-Kazuha .."

" What is it with you, it as if you seen a ghost Ahou ." Heiji looked angry back at her, at the Ahou comment ." Yes and an ugly one too ." Kazuha went red, as she knew he meant her ." Look at yourself Ahou ! "

" Ahou ! "

Some were laughing as the two, started their ' _Ahou_ ' word battle . " I am very surprised, that you two are not married yet ." Answered a boyish girl, as she sat on Ran's desk . Who tried to hide the other's smile, and stood between Heiji &amp; Kazuha and Sera .

" Say it again ! " Shouted Heiji as he shows his fist ." Who wants to marry that Ahou geek ! "

" Oi ! "

" There they go again ." Sonoko sighed .

" Neh neh instead being busy with those Ahou's .."

" Oi ! " Shouted the duo .

" Let's pay attention to this handsome ! " Ran looked at the photo on Sonoko's phone, and sighed as she saw who it was ." Kaito Kid .."

" Yes Kid-sama ah I want him to kidnap me one day ! So unfair those gems and diamonds he steals in the deep night, are nothing compared to me ! "

Everyone laughed nervously when they decided to remain silent ." You really are an baka, be more concerned with other things . Then this pesky thief, one day he will be caught anyway ! " Said Aoko who heard everything .

Sonoko is a hardcore fan of Kaito Kid, while Aoko rather see him deep in the ground . The two are always ready to pull each other's hair out, on the day when a poll appeared which if Kaito Kid will succeed one of his heists or not .

" Ah you again you crawled out of your box already, miss I hate everything about Kaito Kid . Why do you not go back, it will make my day really . "

" Sonoko ! "

" Come say it to my face, miss obsessed witch ! "

Sonoko walked to her ." Wanna Fight ! "

" Come on ! " Aoko is know as taken over her father's aggression, Heiji counted the seconds for the third person who will show up .

" Oh ~ They are white .." Sonoko and Aoko looked around, and then under the table . Was someone looking with a big smile, and then he quickly disappeared . As Aoko gave the table a kick .

" Kaito ! "

" Pervert ! "

" Oh come on they were quite sexy, even though you have a bear prints on yours Suzuki-chan ~ "

This time Sonoko threw with anything she could get, as Kaito _' escape_ ' everything she threw at him . Aoko sighed . " I wonder what went wrong, when he was raised up . "

" Heiji before I forget, you will come the saturday right ? "

" Eh ? " Heiji looked from Sonoko and Kaito, to Kazuha figured he forgot ." Are you kidding me ! "

" W-What .." Shit Heiji had the feeling, it was something important .

" My birthday Ahou ! "

" S-Sorry .. Will be there ."

" With a perfect gift understood ! "

Heiji looked the other way ." Of course it's ready .."

" Liar .." Whispered Kazuha ." Say Hattori-kun, I know the perfect store, where they sell beautiful wedding rings ."

" Shut up ! " The duo shouted at Sera, as Ran tried to stop them .

When the school was done, the friends walked home ." Kaito I really have the feeling, I should start to call you hentai .." Said Aoko as Kaito still has the same smile, when he saw the duo panties flash . " Hehehe come on those are just panties . "

Sonoko walked on with a red face, Heiji is happy he is so not Kaito . Sonoko is know giving the full pay back, if she's on it .

" Say Ran how is it with him ? " Heiji looked up, he did not know Ran had a boyfriend . " Him ? " Still beter ask before he say anything .

" Duh I've told you, when Ran and her father went to London . The brought a boy back ."

Heiji looked at Ran who smiled ." She means Conan-kun, his father is often away from home . His mother has it difficult to find someone, to take care of him . Since my father solved a case there, she asked if we will take care of Conan-kun . "

" Is it not strange for him, to go to a foreign country ? "

" His father is a japanese and his mother Brit .. I do not think he has problems at school, of course I usually check time to time . Not always or else he will find out . "

" Eh how can he find out, how old is he ? "

" Geez you have really not listened when I told you did you ? " Kazuha said as she looked nasty at him, Heiji stuck his tongue out ." I think six or seven years old, but he's smart very smart .. I may be worried about that ."

" Hey Ran-Chan will you bring him saturday too the party ? I want to meet Conan-kun ! "

" I would ask if he wants to go .." Ran looked little worried ." Tell him he can bring some friends, as our birthday queen will not mind . "

" Shut up and no I do not mind, tell Conan-kun he can bring some friends ."

" Okay . "

" Oi see you tomorrow ." Sera said as she went to the other direction, the three noticed that Kaito and Aoko are also gone ." See you tomorrow Sera-Chan ! "

Sera blushed and went quickly away, before the four will notice . " Come on Ran we have to catch the train, before we miss it . " Ran nodded es ." See you tomorrow Heiji-kun, Kazuha-chan ! "

" Yeah until tomorrow ..." The two looked at each other, as they said it at the same time ." Don't do that Ahou ! "

Ran and Sonoko walked off as they laughed, Heiji and Kazuha went the other direction ." Geez I'm going to hear it tomorrow from Sera, _' All Couples say the same things, at the some time ! ' _"

" You think too much . "

Kazuha stuck out her tongue, as Heiji grimaced . " Say what do you want for your birthday ? "

" A special gift ! "

" I know you say it every year, come on just say what you want ."

" What i want .." She thought . " Ah do you know those lucky bracelets with your zodiac on, where you can put a picture inside ? "

" My zodiac sign ? "

" I meant mine Ahou .. "

" Again with the Ahou .. " Heiji walked on ." I wonder when we started saying that .. "

" What ? "

" Ahou . "

" Oi ! "

" I did not mean that ! " When he tried to avoid Kazuha's bag ." I do not know when we started, calling each other that ! But I'm sure I h ave a good reason to call you Ahou ! "

" Oh yeah I have also reasons ! "

" Name it ! "

" ... "

" Ahou ! "

" And you ! "

" ... "

" ... "

The two were silent, and Heiji decided to turn around the situation . Before the whole neighborhood hears them .

" What color ."

" Blue ~ "

And then the evening went peacefully on, or maybe not ..

Ran came home, the first thing she did . So they will notice she was home ." I'm home ! " She said aloud, her father lay long out on the floor . His face was red, he smelled of alcohol and cans of beer were evidence .

Ran looked at him annoying . " Ran Nee-Chan ? " She smiled as a little boy, came to the living room ." Hey Conan-kun how was school ? "

" Good .." He said with a small smile, he followed her into the kitchen . As she starts to make diner ." What have done today ? How are the Detective Boys ? " She teased ." Today we found a lost cat, someone's bracelet was lost that she got from her mother . We have played football, and found someone's bag ."

" Bag ? "

" Yes and elderly woman has forgotten it in the park, so we have brought it back to her . "

" That was very nice Conan-kun, I'm proud ! " She patted him on the head ." And then ? "

" We went to the Proffesor's house, Genta has eaten a lot of snacks . So we decided to leave, before he got an stomachache ."

" Oh he eats that lot ? "

" Yes he has not self control proffesor said, and he also said we have remind him often no is no . "

" You're a good friend Conan-kun ."

Conan smiled when Ran did not look, and Conan himself turned around . His face changed to a devilish face who wants to see blood tonight .

Then after Ran and her father went to sleep, Conan walked out the home of the Mouri's . And went right into the alley ." I know you are there ."

" Haha that's what I expect from you, that you will notice us .. " Said a female voice, who walked over a corpse . Where the red crimsom, makes a red puddle . " Can't you kill anywhere else ? " He asked as he walked with excitement to the corpse, as it was the greatest thing he even seen .

" But where's the fun in it, you look like a child who gets a christmas present ."

" I am a child ."

The man with the long hair spat out his cigarette on the ground . " And did you find it ? "

Conan did not look at him, he grabbed the head of the victim . Blood flowed out and Conan pushed his hand into the throat, as he tried to get the brain out ." Oi ! Answer me ! "

The head hit against the wall, right next to the man as Conan looked at him with a dark face . " Have patience Gin-san, everything in time ."

" We do not have that, and you know it ! "

" All in time .."

Heiji turned in his sleep, and sweat broke out . And then he woke up, with wide eyes and looked around him . " What was that .."

_Fire spread and the shadow walked out, Heiji tried to flee . But the roots shot out of the ground, and grabbed him as it smashed his body to the ground . It was hard, cold and wet, Heiji tried to get free . But nothing moved, only his breath went faster and faster ._

_The shadow came closer, Heiji's eyes opened wider . As he recomended his body to move, and yet refused him again ._

_There was something silver, that came from the shadow . Heiji could not see what it was ..._

" Hattori-san ." Heiji woke up . " Thank you for paying attention to my class ." Said the teacher with a evil smile ." Is nothing sensei ." Yawned Heiji as the class, tried not too laugh ." Hattori-san ... I speak you after class ."

Heiji hit his head hard against the desk, when he realized what he did . A really stupid move, meanwhile Kazuha sighed ." Ahou .." She whispered to herself .

Lunch came quickly, everyone ate their meal of rice with vegetables and fish . Kaito prefers sausage and eggs, as he stuffed his mouth full of rice . Like he was a starved horse ." Kaito don't do that, nobody will steal it ! " Aoko shouted ." You did last time ! "

" That was long ago, and you had offered ."

" Until I realize what I got back ! "

" What was it again ? " Sera asked her ." Was it not fish ? " Ran replied ." Kaito hates fish ." Aoko said as she enjoyed her meal, unlike Kaito is doing ." There is then something in this world, he dislikes then ."

" No there's one more thing, girls who make a scene . As their panties flash in front ... "

" Say anything more, and I'll break your nek ." Aoko said as it looks, a devil appeared behind her ." Yes sir .." And Kaito eat again .

Heiji sighed as he found the group ." And Heiji survived ? "

" Jeez his class is alwas boring, and plus I know everything already ..."

" Did you not slept well ? You are not the type to fall asleep in class . "

" Yeah I had a nasty dream . "

" Eh ? " Kazuha looked worried Sera grinned, and Sonoko also pay attention to them ." What do you mean nasty dream ? "

" In other words I had a nightmare . "

" So ? It's not real ." Kaito replied ." Shut up you glutton ! " Said Aoko as she looked back to Heiji ." About what ? "

" A man was totured and then killed ." Everyone went silent, Kaito stopped eating as Kazuha looked with wide eyes at Heiji ." W-Why do you dream that .."

" I don't know .."

The atmosphere began to become deadly, Heiji opened his lunch box ." Thank you for this meal ! " And did what Kaito did second ago ." Heiji if you do .." Food got stuck in Heiji's throat ." I told you ! "

When school was over, Heiji went to the shops before Kazuha notice . Ran did notice it and decided to get Kazuha's attention, while Heiji can sneak off to the stores . Heiji began his search for Kazuha's special gift .

" Where do they sell such things ? "

Suddenly Heiji saw a group of people standing outside a cafe, and ran towards it ." Death might be strangled but .."

" Where is the murder weapon ." Replied another police officer ." What happened ? " Heiji asked as he pushed himself through the crowd, and stood of the inspector . The fat little man looked at him ." And you are ? "

" Hattori Heiji ." Heiji said proudly ." Are you the teen Detective ? ! " A tall tin man walked to them, he wore the impression of an idiot ." Ah you know me ? "

" Sure I do ! I've been following your cases on the news, they are .." He saw that his boss give him the look ." Sorry .."

" So what happened ? " He looked inside, he saw a smaller man . Dead on the couch of the cafe, cold coffee on the table . The stripe around his neck made it clear, and he has a nosebleed .

" Hanji Yushiro-san 43 years, he got the nosebleed from his attacker . I suppose since his nose is broken, then his attacker strangled him with something thick . "

" i see .." Heiji wanted to go inside, but stopped ." May I ? "

" Well .. Takagi-kun you go with him ."

" Yes sir ! " Heiji continued walking inside with Takagi, and looked around ." Who found the body ? "

" Well .."

" We did ! " Replied a child's voice, Heiji looked behind him and saw five children . 2 girls and 3 boys, first girl has lighter hair and an cold expression on her face . The other girl has brown hair, and hid herself behind the other girl . While she tried to look tough, the first boy is fat and has an angry face as he tried to look big .

The other one was much skinnier, and did the same thing as the thicker boy .

Heiji then looked the 5th child, he was not too small or too big . Not skinny or fat, just in the middle . His black hair looked perfectly well kept, while the behind looked bit wild . His blue eyes looked behind large glasses . Heiji noticed the red bow, _who still wears that ? _

" Ah yes these children found Hanji-san first, and have called the police . " Heiji nodded yes and went towards them ." Have you seen the suspect ? "

" Of course we are the Detective Boys ! " Answered the smaller boy .

" Who do you think we are ! " Shouted fat boy with an angry face .

" Oh Detective Boys sounds cool ." Heiji smiled _this case will be long _...

" We have three suspects ." Heiji looked at the boy with his glasses, he grins and pushed with his index finger his glasses up . " Who ? "

" They are there .." The boy pointed to the three people .

2 men and 1 woman .

" First the boss of this place Hajime Juushiro-san ."

" They've been fighting about something personal ."

" How do you know that ."

" Hehehe my fault ..." Heiji looked at Takagi and know he was someone, who can't keep his mouth shut about secrets .

" The other guy is Hanji Taiga-san . "

" Family ? "

" Brothers I may say money problems, because his money is gone ." And pointed to the mark on his finger, his hand is kind of dark . And there is a white stripe, show on his finger . _He must have worn a ring ._

" Who's the 3rd ? "

" His ex-wife Kyoko Naneko-san ."

Heiji nodded and stood up, as he tried not to look surprised . How this boy answered all his questions, he found it very strange . He looked at Takagi and sighed, he thinks too much . They knew everything from this man .

" Okay guys but you have to leave now, leave the matter to the police .." And then looked at Heiji ." And you might also Hattori-san ? "

" Sure ! " Heiji smiled ." Oi we are not going anywhere ! " Shouted the big boy with an angry voice, the other two also refused to go away ." I agree with them ." Smiled the ice queen, Heiji thinks the smile feels fake .

" You've heard them Detective Takagi, we are not leaving ." Heiji felt a shiver down his spince, as the boy with his glasses, looked at Takagi who don't feel the shiver . It went straight to Heiji .

_Who is he ?_


End file.
